


The Last Stop Before Eternity

by QueenOfCosmicChaos



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tarot Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCosmicChaos/pseuds/QueenOfCosmicChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At its core, Judgement is not a card of endings, but of beginnings. This journey is over but the next, a journey on a higher plane of existence, is approaching. Judgement is the preparation for that journey; the last stop before eternity. </p>
<p>More or less chapter 136 on Hide's POV<br/>(part of the dialogue is straight from the manga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Stop Before Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I can thank my beta, Kris, ever enough of all the trouble she had to go through with this. Thank you again.  
> But if there's still typos or other weird stuff, it's my fault. (English is not my native language, so please don't skin me)  
> The meaning of the Judgement card from http://www.ata-tarot.com/resource/cards/

At its core, Judgement is not a card of endings, but of beginnings. This journey is over but the next, a journey on a higher plane of existence, is approaching. Judgement is the preparation for that journey; the last stop before eternity.

 

He had to hurry. Time was running out. If he were to be late..  
 _There is no way. There is no.fucking.way_.  
He had to be in time.  
-  
The boy who was always reading, so silent and cool, was there again and Hideyoshi couldn't keep himself from getting closer.  
 _He looks interesting._  
Annoyance and relief went hand-in-hand with people interacting with Hideyoshi. They felt either or. He was seen as a carefree airhead with no sense in real life. A true comic relief. Kaneki knew him better. That boy saw him for who he was, which was nice for a change.

On the other hand, Hideyoshi could see right through the other boy. It didn't take long for Kaneki to understand that. Hideyoshi was observant despite his behavior but kept the information to himself. It was fun observing people, reading them, while they saw him simply as an idiotic kid with a dopey grin. It was fun, but as the time passed, he got bored and slightly frustrated with it. Meeting Kaneki had made everything light again. A fool who was not to be fooled. So when Kaneki had cut him off he had felt more than just a little bit worried.

_Like waiting for loved one's return from a war_.

Not being able to _do_ something, anything, was so tiring and nauseating.  
And then it had...made sense. And he had known it was in his hands to find Kaneki again. That idiot would never expose a friend to a possible danger voluntarily. That was a fact.  
He had worked hard and this was it. His last mission.  
 _Just one more time. I want to see you again. I_ need _to see you again. The real you._

It smelled like death in the sewers.  
 _Not like the ground was any different._  
This was war, and war was never meant to be pretty. Rotten, unfair chain of events humans made happen time after time.  
 _This is pure insanity_.

Dying-animal-like screams filled the sewer. They made the walls tremble and Hideyoshi's heart fall.  
 _He's hurt really fucking bad._  
The cold cement squelched when he took a turn and then he _saw._  
The dark, pained figure, hunching in the knee-deep liquid.  
 _Why?_  
It was the centipede. The Eyepatch.  
 _Kaneki. What have they made you go through?_  
There was a hole in his side. He was making inhuman noises but he was alive.  
 _Thank Goodness. There's still hope for him._  
The warm wave went through him clearing his head at once. He could do this. _They_ could do this.

”Yo,Kaneki!”  
Kaneki's head halted.  
 _Can you hear me?_

”What's with the getup?  
That in style these days?”

_”Hide?”_

Agony or disbelief? Hideyoshi wasn't sure which one shone clearer through Kaneki's voice.  
 _I won't forgive those who did this to you._

”Whoa ain't that something...  
Special make-up that'd shock even Hollywood..”  
 _So close, yet so far away._

”….all this time you've had to suffer like this...”

Kaneki, it was Kaneki. Different hair, voice, body and mindset yet nothing had changed. It was _his Kaneki._

”You won't need it anymore. The mask.”

_”...........I'm seeing things again. Hide can't be here. It's an illusion.”_

_Almost there._

_”It's nothing special_  
 _Happens all the time..”_

_It's okay. Everything will be okay._

_”But if it isn't_  
 _H-Hi-Hide w-will know that I'm-”_

_It's perfectly okay._

_”That I'm a-_  
 _That I'm a!”_

”I already knew,man!”

_I was so scared I had lost you._

Hideyoshi dropped to his knees and put his hand on the other boys shoulder.

_So many times. You can't even imagine._

He felt a smile rise from the depths of his exhausted body.

”...who cares about that, let's just go home already”

 

Time stopped and for a moment, Hideyoshi could see it. The innocent bookworm with bright eyes, the one he wanted to cherish until the worlds end.  
 _Never change._

The scream surprised him. It was so close it hit his core with sheer violence. Kaneki backed up howling.  
 _Please,listen to me Kaneki!_

”I-I want to help you!”

He had found him but could he _reach_ him?

”Going by the surrounding feel and the way they've blocked off routes...”

_”Hide...”_

”There's almost no chance of a ghoul making it out...”  
 _”I hear those voices...run away...or I'll..”_

_Please,Kaneki._  
 _This is the only way._

”.........that's a nasty wound...”

_I'm so sorry._

”..sorry...can you fight with all you've got just one more time?”

He dropped to his knees again. Kaneki was clearly losing it, their time was running out.  
 _It will do. It has to_.  
Hideyoshi layed his head down on Kanekis shoulder. Kaneki froze.

Under all the dirt, blood and despair was something painfully familiar. A young man, heart so pure it almost hurt to know. Hideyoshi nuzzled towards that.  
 _I'm the worst._  
”...You said I smelled irresistible.”  
He breathed the filth and sweat and _Kaneki._

”...that I was the long awaited meal.”  
Kanekis head turned towards his. Hideyoshi could feel the other's heartbeat getting louder, the rhythm going slightly off and _are those his teeth caressing my scalp?_

”So what are you waiting for?”

_Forgive me._

 

If I know what love is,it is because of you.  
-Hermann Hesse


End file.
